The Enigma of Remy LeBeau
by Rogue14
Summary: The Ragin Cajun hasn't been so ragin' lately. He looks pale, is irritated and sleepy most of the time and is unwilling to share the problem, even with Rogue. What is wrong with him? Oneshot. ROMY! R&R!


**A/N: **_My first one-shot and my second fic that is actually complete! I know I should be updating my other fics, but this idea just wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it down and posted it. For the time-line and stuff, it's a few years after Apocalypse. Scott and Jean are married and Rogue can control her powers! The 'how' is insignificant here. Anywayz just enjoy!_

* * *

To start off, Rogue loved Remy LeBeau more than he probably knew. So when his use of 'chère' and referring to himself in third person decreased, she reluctantly brushed it off as nothing. When his habit of constantly annoying Scott and Logan decreased, she grew slightly concerned. When he started looking pale and slept through the day, she became more anxious. Remy's behavior didn't go unnoticed and the resident mutants each offered an explanation for it. One of them was: 

"He's on drugs."

"Scott!" Jean exclaimed, almost spilling her coffee.

"Have you seen him lately? I think he forgot how to shave! Plus he missed five Danger Room sessions!" Scott made it sound like Remy betrayed the X-men rather than missing a few training exercise. "And because of that, we failed two sessions! Oh, and do you know what he was teaching the kids yesterday? How to break into _my_ car!"

"He said it was educational!" Jamie defended the Cajun. "Sometimes you have to do something illegal to do the right thing."

"You see?" Scott hissed to Jean.

Jean only sighed wearily. Nowadays, the topic of discussion over breakfast seemed to be always about Remy. And his absence encouraged the grievances against him to continue.

"He's going to teach us how to hotwire the Blackbird next," Sam revealed excitedly, but suddenly grew sad. "Whenever the next class is going to be."

"Yeah..." Ray sighed, playing with his food. "All he does lately is sleep on the couch or watching the Discovery channel."

"And he's more moody than a pregnant woman," Bobby added.

"Vhy are ve talking about Gambit again?" Kurt asked, very annoyed.

"We work as a team. If something is wrong with him, it affects us all," Scott said. "What is wrong with him anyway?"

"I've tried asking him, but he always like, changes the subject," Kitty mentioned.

Finding no answers among themselves, they turned to the most obvious person who might provide some explanation. She had shared a room with Kitty once. If something was wrong with Kitty, people had assumed she knew the cause better than anyone else. Now that Remy practically lived in her room, people deduced she might and _should_ know what was wrong with him.

"Rogue?"

But the problem was...she had no clue.

Rogue herself had been absorbed in thinking the exact same thing and thus was completely oblivious to the world around her until...

"Rogue!" Kitty's voice called before someone's foot jabbed her in the shin.

"W-What?" Rogue was finally brought back to reality. "What is it?"

"Is everything alright between you and Remy?"

Everyone was staring at her...waiting for an answer. By the looks on their faces, they expected her to announce she broke-up with Remy...again. She wouldn't blame them for thinking that. She and Remy were famous for their on-off relationship.

"Everythin's fine," Rogue echoed the same words Remy said to her every night, after she asked him what was bothering him. She could've pressed him further into revealing, but the problem was her powers...or rather having absolute control over them. When you mix that with Remy LeBeau, it equaled to something which was highly inappropriate to discuss at the breakfast table.

Just one kiss from Remy would result in every coherent thought leaving Rogue's mind. Another would make her knees go weak and another would...

"She's projecting again," Jean whispered, amused at the images she was receiving. She giggled. "Maybe that's why Remy is tired all the time."

"Oh God..." Scott's expression transformed into a mixture of disgust and horror. He pushed his plate away, wishing in such situations he didn't share a psychic link with Jean.

"Rogue?" Kitty giggled and kicked her in the shin again. "Are you there?"

Rogue turned beet red. It was bad enough Jean caught on her stray thoughts, but Scott too?

She took a peek at Scott, who quickly excused himself, obviously shaken up by the rather...risque images of Remy.

Amara and Jubilee giggled when he stumbled past them.

Rogue groaned and covered her face. She won't be able to face him for about a week.

"So does that mean you two aren't fighting?" Kitty asked, grinning widely.

They had been too busy with 'other' things to fight. By the sounds of giggles and snorts, the whole table clearly knew that. "No. We're not," Rogue mumbled, her face still buried in her hands.

"Stop it guys," Jean scolded the younger mutants. "It could be something serious. What if...someone close to him died?"

Everyone instantly stopped and observed a moment of silence.

Rogue contemplated over Jean's words. The other closest thing to Remy besides her was his foster family in New Orleans. And since Remy never liked discussing anything related to his past, it wouldn't be a surprise if he choose to stay silent about any incident in his neck of the woods.

"_Past should stay in de past," _he would always say.

"Not anymore swamp rat," Rogue whispered to herself, intent on finding out the cause tonight.

**

* * *

**

"Mmmm..." Rogue murmured contentedly as she snuggled against Remy. So far, he had been his normal amazing-in-bed self. It just seemed impossible that he was in the process of mourning. Nevertheless, she decided to finally confront him. "Remy?"

"Hmmm?" He uttered dazedly, tangling her hair in his fingers.

"Ah...Ah think Ah know what's botherin' you..."

His hand stopped playing with her hair. "Y'...do?" His surprised reply came after a moment.

"Yeah..." Rogue sighed. "It's Henri isn't it?" She titled her head up to meet his eyes. "Somethin' happened ta him right?"

Remy blinked, confused. "No...Henri's fine..."

"Then..." Rogue trailed off, thinking of the next person, "his wife, Merci?"

Remy slowly shook his head, still puzzled. "Uh...no."

"Your father?"

"Non."

"Emil?"

"Non."

"Theoren?"

Rogue deadpanned and shot up from bed. "Oh mah Gawd...i-it's...T-Tante Mattie?" Grief and a terrible sense of loss overwhelmed her. "It's her, isn't it?"

"Mon dieu no!" Remy sputtered, horrified.

Rogue heaved a great sigh of relief. If nothing happened to his closest family members then perhaps...his in-laws? Or rather ex-in-laws..."Then it's Julien? Belladonna? Marius? Belladonna?" She listed in one breath.

Remy gave her a dry look. "Y' said Belladonna twice."

"Considerin' your ex-wife tried ta kill meh twice..." Not to mention she was one of the many reasons for their on-and-off relationship, "so she's...dead?" Rogue really tried to sound like a sympathetic girlfriend should, but she just couldn't hide the small trace of happiness.

Remy rolled his eyes. "No Rogue, she's not dead."

"Then...who died?" Rogue frowned, perplexed.

"No one!" Remy answered in an exasperated tone.

"Then what's your problem!" Rogue finally burst.

"I just need t' get a good night's sleep dat's all!" Remy snapped, getting under the covers. "So goodnight."

"Fine!" Rogue huffed out an indignant breath. "Goodnight!" She furiously fluffed her pillow. Tomorrow was another day...and then she'll find out what was wrong with her swamp rat!

**

* * *

**

Yawning widely, Rogue dragged herself into the kitchen. Only Kitty was present, typing on her laptop furiously with one hand, while stuffing her breakfast into her mouth with the other.

Before Rogue could even catch a glimpse of what she was fervently working on, she switched it off

"H-Hey!" Kitty greeted nervously, acting like a child caught red-handed with her hand in the cookie jar. "What's up?"

"Don't worry Kit," Rogue assured as she raided the fridge. "Ah won't tell Piotr you were lookin' at porn."

"I-I wasn't looking at porn! I...I was sending an e-mail to my parents." That clearly sounded like a lie to Rogue. But she choose not to interrogate her teammate further.

"So did you ask Remy?" Kitty quickly changed the subject. "Did anyone he knew die?" she inquired curiously, as Rogue took a seat. She glanced sideways before lowering her voice to a whisper, "was it Belle?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "She's still alive..."

"Oh, then is it someone else? Some old...girlfriend?"

"_Ugh_! No one died Kitty!" Rogue snapped, still angry at Remy. "Ah can't figure out what his problem is!"

"Maybe..." Kitty's eyes widened, as if an idea suddenly occurred to her. "It's a second mutation..."

"A what?"

"You know, like Jean has telepathy _and_ telekineses," Kitty explained. "Maybe Remy developed another mutation or...he found out something new about his powers...you know like I just discovered I can walk on air too," she declared proudly.

"Hmmm..." Rogue mused. Remy developing another mutation? Was he afraid he would look something like Kurt? Or Beast? Or...a real demon?

Rogue's heart melted. Was Remy scared of that? Well tonight, he would be assured it didn't matter. Whether he sprouted fur, horns, feathers, bat wings, spikes or anything else, she would always love him.

* * *

"Rogue...chère...chère..." Remy couldn't form any other words as he gazed up at the ceiling in a daze. 

Rogue smiled, looking down at him. Atleast he was saying 'chère' again.

"Dis...is de...best apology...ever..."

She had just finished exploring every inch of him, thrice and found no trace of what could be termed as a second mutation. This meant he either didn't posses a second mutation, or hid it somehow...like Wolfsbane.

She lay down next to him. After a while, she spoke, "Ah love you, you know that right Remy?"

Remy kissed her in response and nestled up to her.

She ran her fingers gently across his cheek. "And...even if you grow a tail...or horns...look like Satan, no matter what happens, Ah'll always love you."

"Dat's...good t' know," Remy said uncertainly.

"So...is there anythin' you want ta tell meh?" She drawled, tracing little circles over his chest. "Any _changes_ you're goin' through?"

Remy pondered for a moment. "Non."

"Nothin' out of the ordinary?" Rogue pressed on. "Nothin'...that scares you?"

Remy closed his eyes. "Nothin' dat...I could t'ink of right now...Goodnight..." He pretty much passed out after those words.

Rogue sighed in defeat.

Another dead end.

"Goodnight."

But there was always tomorrow...

* * *

"_It's gone_!" A hysterical shriek was the first thing that entered Rogue's ears as she walked into the kitchen. Only Kitty and Jean were present, arguing over something. 

"Mornin'," Rogue greeted apathetically.

"What's Scott going to think?" Jean gasped as if she committed something heinous that Scott may never forgive her for.

For a brief second, Rogue had an amusing thought of Jean cheating on Scott. She snorted. But with whom? Logan? Or Bobby? The only guy not too old and not too young here for the red-head was...

Rogue froze. Ever so slowly, she turned to look at Jean.

"Jean for the last time, I'm _not_ putting my hand down the drain!" Kitty told her resolutely.

"It's my wedding ring for God sakes!" Jean shook the younger girl by the shoulders.

Rogue released the breath she was holding. She chuckled to herself, for even regarding such a notion. _'You're goin' crazy.'_

"So what? It's not like Scott is going to stop loving you if you lose it!"

Rogue ignored the commotion and poured herself a cup of coffee. She had more important things to worry about than to go and interfere a potential cat fight. But those important things wouldn't exist if Remy would just confess what the hell was wrong with him!

"Oh my God...Scott is coming here. He's coming here!"

Rogue unconsciously tightened her hold on the cup. If no one close to him died and if it wasn't a second mutation, then what was it?

"Don't just sit there Rogue! Keep him busy!" Jean yelled before Rogue felt herself hurled out of the kitchen by an invisible force.

And at that very moment, Scott emerged from the corner, nearly walking headlong into her.

"Sorry," Rogue apologized, slightly flustered.

"It's ok..." he answered distractedly. "Listen, have you seen Gambit?"

"Umm...He's sleeping." Eleven a.m. nowadays was like four a.m for Remy. Besides, there was also the special strenuous exercise last night that tired him more. Being reminded of it made her blush even more and she prayed Scott didn't notice. "I-Is there somethin' important you need ta tell him?"

"Yes." Scott scowled. It appeared to Rogue that their fearless leader still and would always carry a grudge against the Cajun. Well Remy did steal his car many times and accidentally charged it once...then there were other embarrassing incidents involving Scott that she lost count of—"Since he loves sleeping during the day so much, he's on night duty from now on."

"What?" Rogue felt as if Scott had stabbed her in the back.

"Starting tonight, he's on night duty," Scott repeated. "Do tell him that."

Night was the only time they had for each other nowadays. And now that was being snatched too?

"But...b-but..." Rogue was protesting when—

"_I can't believe you made me do that_!" Kitty's high pitched shriek startled them both.

Scott frowned. "What's going on in there?"

'_Your wife lost her wedding ring!' _Rogue wanted to scream at him, but instead, "Nothin'." She didn't even stop him from heading into the kitchen to investigate.

Kitty stormed out a second later, grasping her hand as if it was something revolting. "Can you believe she left her ring on top of the fridge and forgot?"

"Whatever," Rogue grumbled.

"What?" Kitty finally noticed the sober looking Rogue. "Don't tell me you still didn't figure out the mystery behind Remy's strange behavio—" she abruptly stopped speaking.

"Ah didn't," Rogue confirmed in mingled misery and frustration, unaware of the sudden change in Kitty.

"Oh my God..." Kitty gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "Oh my God...Oh my God..."

"What?" Rogue turned to her.

Kitty looked like she discovered life on Pluto. "I-I think I've solved the mystery..."

"What mystery?"

"Why Remy is acting so strange!"

"You said the same thin' yesterday," Rogue pointed out flatly

"This time I'm sure!" Kitty insisted. "A hundred and one percent sure!"

"Okay," Rogue sighed, hoping it wouldn't be a 'Remy is cheating on you' or 'Remy is gay' explanation. "Start explainin',"

"Scott and Jean!" Kitty cried enthusiastically.

"What?" Scott and Jean chorused from the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry!" Kitty called back.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Stop explainin'."

Kitty continued rambling. "Remember how nervous Scott was before he proposed to Jean? He couldn't eat properly...he couldn't sleep properly—Almost the exact same symptoms as Remy..."

Rogue's eyes widened. Her heart thudded wildly. It made sense now...

* * *

'Anna LeBeau...Anna Raven Lebeau...Anna-Marie LeBeau...' 

Rogue paced back and forth in her room, with different versions of her name swirling in her head. Too many emotions clashed within her: Happiness...excitement...fear, merely at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Remy...having his kids...growing old together and—

"Just stop it!" she told herself, coming to a halt. She was obsessing and fantasizing way too much. It was just a hunch...Kitty's hunch. But if it was true then...

"Hey..." Arms wrapped around her waist before lips began trailing kisses down her neck.

...She finally had her perfect happy ending.

"Sorry I'm late," Remy apologized. "For some reason, kids just don' want t' leave my class." He pretended to act naive. "Can't t'ink of why..." He turned her around to face him. "So...has ma chère got anythin' special planned for Remy t'night?"

"A-Ah do," Rogue stammered, visualizing him in a tuxedo, standing at the altar...waiting for her.

"Can't wait." Remy's lips met hers in a passionate kiss, almost making her lose grip of reality. They pulled back after a few seconds. He then gently cupped her face, gazing deeply into his eyes. At that moment, Rogue couldn't imagine wanting to spend her life with any man other than Remy. She loved him with every fiber of her being.

"Chère ..." Remy slowly began, their gazes still locked, "how long have we known each other?"

Rogue gave him an incredulous look. "H-How long...h-have we known...each other?"

Remy nodded. "Almost four years, right?"

To be exact, four years, five months, three days, thirty eight thousand seven hundred and sixty-nine hours—Well that didn't matter. What mattered was why he suddenly wanted to know something like that...unless...

"R-Right," Rogue heartbeat grew rapid. "W-Why do you want ta know?"

"De filles were askin'. Dey've been actin' so strange t'day." Just as he said this, Jubilee and Amara passed by, humming the wedding march. "See what I mean?"

Rogue shrugged innocently before sending a murderous glare towards the girls. She would kill Kitty in the morning. Before anyone else passed by next, she quickly slammed the door shut.

Remy settled down on the bed and started to change out of his uniform.

"You know..." Rogue made her way towards the bed and propped down beside him. "Scott and Jean sure seem happy together now that they're..._married_ and all." Not too subtle, but she hoped it would motivate him to take the ultimate step.

"Jean! Have you seen my shirt? I left it right here!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

"You mean your blue shirt?"

"I don't know Jean, all I can see is red!"

Remy snorted after hearing the married couple's voices. "Yup...dey sure seem happy alright."

Regardless, Rogue continued. "Soon they'll have kids and...maybe decide ta move out of here..."

Remy murmured in agreement. He had been married before, and from what she heard, it was like being married to hell itself. It was understandable he was so hesitant about this. But Rogue didn't have bloodthirsty relatives whose only purpose was to kill Remy, like Belladonna did...well...except for Mystique that is, but the shape-shifter to her, would never be any kind of family, no matter what Kurt and the legal documents say. So that leaves only Kurt as her real family and the other X-men as her...non-real family. And since they loved her, they learned to endure him as well, no matter how many times he blew up their cars, stole their motor bikes and beer stash, cheated on poker games and etc.

"Don't you wonder what it'll be like?" Rogue leaned her head on his shoulders. "Kids...and a house..."

She felt Remy stiffen.

"A life with no Danger room sessions...no villains ta worry about...just the two of us..." she chuckled before whispering, "maybe even three or four later..."

Remy didn't respond.

"So...is there anythin' on your mind you want ta ask meh?" Rogue purred, nuzzling into his neck. "Or plannin' ta ask meh...later...in the future..."

He still didn't reply.

She frowned. "Remy?"

She was answered by silence.

"Uh...Remy?" She waved her hand infront of his face. "Hello? Are you there?"

Slowly, his eyes started blinking. Shock and awe covered his handsome features. "Rogue..."

"Yeah Remy?" She waited eagerly, with a huge smile on her face.

'Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau...Man and wife...together forever...'

"Are y' pregnant?"

The world titled crazily around her. "W-What?"

His face lit up and he gathered her into his arms. "Y're pregnant, chère?"

"_No_!" She denied vehemently, trying to recover from the shock. "Why...Why the hell would you think that?"

"Y-Y' were suddenly talkin 'bout kids!" He stammered, realizing his mistake. "An' we've been t'gether for many weeks now ...a-an' protection only works ninety-five percent...a-an'—"

Rogue seethed in fury as he babbled on. "_Ah was talkin' about marriage_!"

"Oui, an' kids an' a house!" Remy added before raising an eyebrow. "Three and four?"

Rogue blushed furiously, her anger instantly vanishing. "_Ugh_!" She whirled about, unable to face him. "Just...nevermind!"

"Rogue..." He began slowly, but she cut him off sharply.

"You're on night duty from now on. So goodnight and have fun!"

It was obvious that marriage was the last thing on Gambit's mind.

* * *

The next morning, Rogue had taken one step out of her room and already she was surrounded like a celebrity. 

"_Oh my God_! Show me your hand! _Show me your hand_!" A hyper excited Kitty rushed over to her. Before Rogue could stop her, she grabbed her hand and scanned it from every angle possible. A confused look crossed over her face. "Umm...where's the ring?"

Rogue pulled her hand back. "He's not marryin' meh!"

There was a chorus of disappointed 'awww'.

"Ok..." Kitty was surprised, obviously expecting her solution to be correct. "I'm out of ideas."

"But we're not," Amara said. "And I say he's cheating on Rogue and is too guilty to tell."

"Yeah..." Jubilee agreed. "It's the guilt that's making him act this way."

All the younger girls nodded in agreement.

Rogue only rolled her eyes.

"He's not cheating on her," a new voice spoke, catching everyone's attention.

"That's such a relief," Rogue said sarcastically to Laura, who was leaning against the wall with a cloth in her hand.

"I've followed him," she revealed. "Many times. There's no other woman..."

_SNIKT!_

She unexpectedly unsheathed her claws, startling everyone except Rogue.

"Or a man," she continued, wiping her claws with the cloth. "Just your scent...all over him."

Rogue tried to conceal her flaming red cheeks at the last revelation. "And who exactly assigned you ta follow him?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

Rogue eyed the girl suspiciously. "You don't happen ta know what's wrong with Remy, do you?"

"Maybe..." she answered, her voice lacking any emotion as she cleaned her claws. "But I'm not supposed to say..."

Rogue growled. "Logan."

* * *

"Ah can't believe you Logan!" 

Logan stopped tinkering with his motorcycle and turned to face the Southern. "Good mornin' to you too."

"How long have you been sendin' X23 ta follow Rem—"

Logan suddenly lifted a hand to silence her.

Rogue grew more irritated. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes ahead at someone."Who's that?" he questioned.

Rogue followed his line of vision and found Amara, chatting animatedly with some boy not belonging to the Institute. "Probably some friend from school," she dismissed.

"Friend?" He snorted before taking out his communicator. "Laura, move out."

"You're still spyin' on us too!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Not all of you. Just the ones who're below twenty," he corrected. "Someone's gotta help them make the right...decisions."

"Oh like you helped us?" Rogue asked sarcastically, referring to herself, Kitty and Jean.

"Yeah..." Logan acted as if he had somehow influenced their decisions. "And everybody is happy now. Half-pint is with Tin-man...Red is married to Slim...and you Stripes..." he paused before he spoke again, "hand me the pliers."

Rogue gave him a dry look. "You know what's wrong with Remy, don't you?"

"Pliers," he repeated.

"Logan, Ah need ta know!" she said forcibly. "Just tell meh! Is it..." She shut her eyes, not wanting to comprehend the thought, "is it some kind of a disease? Is he...dyin'?"

"Gumbo? Dyin'?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Somehow I don't think I'm that lucky."

"Then what? What is it?" Rogue asked, desperately.

"It's...somethin' he's gotta learn to live with." He didn't elaborate and changed the subject. "You got a Danger Room session, kid. There's a little something new we designed." His grin was pure evil. "You'll love it."

* * *

Rogue hated it. 

Battling Sentinels? What exactly was new about that? And while everyone was fighting to make the imaginary world a better place, Remy was taking an evening stroll amidst the chaos.

"_Remy_!" Kitty screeched, phasing him before a giant foot made Cajun-kabab out of him.

Rogue scowled at her boyfriend.

And they were watching his back instead of each other's.

"Remy! What's your problem?" Scott yelled and Rogue was sure he would've blasted Remy if Jean hadn't intervened.

"Y' are!" Remy mouthed angrily, probably at getting assigned night duty.

As if reading his mind, Scott shouted, "If we fail again, you're on garbage dut—" One robot struck its hand down infront him, throwing him backwards and crashing into Jean.

Remy nonchalantly took out his playing cards and started shuffling them.

Rogue glowered, well aware that he had switched the mute button in his mind. It was no wonder he never heard a Sentinel come up behind him.

Rogue was too far away to help him and the others had their hands full too. "_Gambit_!" she shouted. Even though they weren't on speaking terms since last night, she let it slide. "_Gambit_!"

Remy turned around and flashed her a smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "_You idiot_!" Since the Danger Room holograms weren't life threatening, for a second she considered just saving her breath and letting Remy get terminated. "_Behind you_!"

Remy mouthed a 'what?' to her.

The Sentinel aimed at Remy...

"_Ugh_!" Rogue growled. "_Look behind you_!"

This time, he turned, only it was too late. What occurred next was something no one ever expected...

"_Remy!!!!!!!!!!_" Rogue's wail was so horrible that it literally froze every X-men.

"What happened?" Scott yelled as he and the others rushed to her side. "Rogue, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh no..." Jean gasped in disbelief, sensing Rogue's overwhelming grief. "Remy..."

"The Danger Room...i-it...it never did that!" Bobby exclaimed, also having witnessed Remy's demise. The worst the Danger Room ever normally did was stun them, not kill them!

Rogue didn't hear any of them. Her mind was too shocked to sense anything. All it kept replaying was that awful moment, over and over again. She didn't need to go over to the twisted, crumbled, unmoving heap and check for a pulse to confirm what she didn't want to believe.

"Zhis is impossible..." Kurt breathed, in a state of denial. "It's...it's..."

"It's something new we installed," a new voice said before Logan walked in along with Laura.

"W-What?" Bobby inquired, his mind still reeling from the tragedy. "We?"

Looking embarrassed, Kitty tentatively raised her hand. "Umm...me. I-I programmed it."

"I...helped," Piotr added, looking ashamed.

The other X-men stared at them in utter confusion and bewilderment.

"What?" Scott said after awhile.

"Y-You programmed something vhich could kill us?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Ofcourse not!" Kitty defended. "The projectors, like made you think that!"

"From now on, when you get hit, the projectors are going to paint the most horrendous injuries imaginable on your body," Logan simply explained. "More realistic than playin' dead."

"S-So...Remy is alive?" Rogue's voice was barely audible as she struggled to grasp hold of reality.

"Yeah Gumbo's fine," Logan confirmed. "Jeez Stripes, don't ever scream like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

The scenery around them faded, along with Remy's fatal injuries.

Remy stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

Choking back a sob, Rogue flung herself at him, not caring everyone else was still present. "W-What were you thinkin'?" she shouted between tears. "W-What's wrong with you?"

"Rogue..." he coughed, getting up into a sitting position. "I—"

"_No_! Just tell meh!" she screamed hysterically, having had enough of his excuses. Witnessing his 'death' added to her agitation. "Right infront of everyone, what is wrong with you!"

Remy winced. "Rogue...y' wouldn't like it."

"It's another woman right?" she said in a choked voice. "Go on! Ah can handle it!" However, after she said this, she completely broke down.

Remy gathered her into his arms and let her cry.

"You didn't answer Rogue's question Remy...Is it another woman?" Kurt asked between gritted teeth, punching his palm.

"Yeah...is it?" Bobby echoed, though he was excited.

Remy glared at them while he ran a comforting hand up and down Rogue's back. "Non."

"Remy, you're with friends. Whatever it is, we'll help you through this," Jean told him gently. "Right Scott?"

Scott mumbled something incoherent.

"Please...just tell meh," Rogue pleaded, cupping Remy's face. "Please..."

Remy sighed in defeat. "I...I've just not been gettin' enough sleep lately...or none."

Kitty gasped. "Insomnia?"

"We can help you with tha—" Jean was saying when Remy cut her short.

"No," he shook his head. "It's not dat..."

"Zhen...vhat is it?"

Remy hesitated, glancing from face to face, unsure whether he should continue.

"Just spit it out already LeBeau!" Logan ordered. "The world won't go to hell."

Remy took a deep breath. "Rogue...y'...chère y'..." He closed his eyes, unable to meet her misty gaze. "Y' snore in your sleep."

A deafening silence followed after that. Remy was afraid that when he opened his eyes, he would find the world had indeed gone to hell.

"W-What?" Rogue sniffled. The others gave him blank looks.

"Y'..." Remy backed away, afraid of a severe beating. "Y' snore...an' I've been havin' trouble sleepin'."

Another moment of awkward silence.

"A-All this time..." Kitty slowly began, amazed and touched, "you never told her because you were afraid of hurting her feelings? Aww...Remy..." she gushed, gazing at him in adoration. "Like that's so sweet!"

Apart from feeling utterly humiliated, Rogue couldn't help but love Remy more. He was definitely the best thing that ever happened to her...

"No! That is why honesty is important between teammates! Because of you, we failed again!" Scott accused Remy. "We'll have to repeat this again tomorrow!"

"Shut up Scott!" Jean snapped, silencing him instantly and surprising everyone around her.

Yup. Definitely, the best thing in her life.

"Looks like somebody's gonna be sleeping on the Rec room couch tonight," Bobby smirked, but smiled nervously when Scott sent a deadly glare towards him. "I'm gonna go now."

"Class dismissed," Logan announced, with a shake of his head. Then in a voice that only enhanced hearing could make out, he grunted. "Laura, get me a beer."

* * *

As silent as a shadow, Rogue tip-toed across her room and towards the door. Her hand was millimeters away from the doorknob when— 

"Chère ...where are y' goin'?"

_'Dammit,'_ she cursed, pretty sure that he had fallen asleep. "Ta the bathroom," she quickly lied. "Go back ta sleep."

"Wit' your pillow?" he questioned, surprised.

"So what?" She made it sound like there was nothing strange about that.

"Chère ..."

"Alright fine." He caught her so she might as well tell the truth. "Ah'm goin' ta the Rec room ta watch TV and—"

"Sleep?" Remy finished.

"Of course not!" But not the entire truth. "Ah'm...goin' ta have a snack."

"Uh-huh." Remy switched on the bedside lamp. He then held up the device which Beast claimed might help her."Den y' better take dis wit' y'...in case y' fall asleep. Don' want t' disturb Scott now, do y'?"

Rogue gave him a puzzled look. "Scott?"

"Oui," Remy smirked. "One Eye's sleepin' on de couch."

Rogue clenched her fists. Even though, she loved Remy, there were times she wanted to just...wring his neck. Right now she wanted nothing more than to punch that smirk of his face. "Ah'll sleep in the library then."

"Rogue..." Remy sighed wearily. "Y' know as well as I do dat runnin' away never solves de problem."

"What problem?" Rogue asked, pretending to be naive.

Remy rolled his eyes. "C'mon Rogue...It's only for a few days," he reasoned.

"Ah'm not puttin' dat thing in mah mouth!" Rogue made it clear.

"So y're just gonna sleep in de library every night?"

"There's always the pool table in the Rec room."

"Your back's gonna hurt after dat."

"Ah don't care."

"But I do." Remy got up and headed towards her. He gently took the pillow from her hands. "Dat's why I'm sleepin' dere."

Guilt immediately overwhelmed Rogue. She let out a exasperated sigh and finally surrendered. "Fine! Ah'll...do it."

Remy broke into a smile and pecked her on the cheek.

Without another word, Rogue grabbed the device and climbed into bed. Remy joined her a second later, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Dat's better," he murmured.

"Yeah right," Rogue grumbled, observing the device with a scowl.

"So..." He began, "'Bout last night...de...marriage an' kids stuff...where did dat come from?"

Rogue's cheeks grew hot. "Just stupid Kitty and her hunches. It's nothin'. Forget about it," she dismissed, rolling over to her side. "Goodnight."

"Hmm...Who knows? Someday dat hunch of Kitty's could come true..." Remy said mysteriously. "I'm bettin' very soon..."

Rogue eyes widened. Did he say what she thought he said?

"Goodnight..." he whispered drowsily and finally surrendered to sleep.

Rogue's heart swelled and she smiled. _'Sneaky swamp rat...' _She thought happily before closing her eyes. She didn't think it was possible with the god awful device in her mouth, but she soon found herself drifting off. However, her light sleep was rudely interrupted by a loud snarl.

Rogue bolted up, afraid that some wild animal got into the room or perhaps it was Rahne, here to warn them of some intruder or any other danger.

It turned out to be none.

Rogue's fear evaporated instantly. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

This was truly unbelievable! He could rest all he wanted now, but tomorrow...

Rogue pressed her pillow to her ear.

...that was another story.

* * *

**A/N: **_Err...so...how was this pointless long one-shot? Good? Bad? Weird? Review and let me know! If you love Gambit and want him in X4 then review ;-)_


End file.
